Felix Riley/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes from Felix Riley from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Operation Wildfire ''The Extraction'' * "Go to the wall and pick out your weapons of choice. When you're ready, step into the taped off square to be deployed. One more thing: we're providing you with heavy armor and medical stims so you'll be able to take more abuse than normal." * "Alright operators, Kincaide is counting on you. Move swiftly and decisively... clearing each area of Phoenix before moving forward. Good luck. * "Good work: The peremiter is secure. Time to take that compound." * "They have to know you're coming for Kincaide - be careful, they're going to shore up their defenses." * "Kincaide has to be close. They wouldn't have a merc like that protect some random door." * "Great job, now get the hell outta there!" * "Evac is on it's way, get to the extraction point!" * "You're on the home stretch, your bird's almost there." * "First we killed Turner, now we've extracted Kincaide... I could get used to things going our way." * "We're not leaving without Kincaide!" * "Looks like I spoke too soon - The Phoenix are coming in force, hold out until evac arrives." * "There's the chopper!There's the chopper!" * "Let's get you home. " * "If your ammo runs low, you can always take a weapon from enemy combatants" * "This isn't just a base, it's a staging area...what are the Phoenix planning?" * "These are blueprints for one of Kriegelds rail yards...why would he target one of his own trains... what is he moving?" * "That's kincaide! There has to be a way to unlock this door from the other side." * "Evac will be there in 60 seconds" * "30 more seconds and we're home free." * "15 more seconds." * "5 more seconds." * "What are you doing? We're not leaving without Kincaide!" * "There has to be another way out of that room - look for vent or a switch or something..." * "The Tactical Awareness Grenade is a great tool to identify the location of near by enemies" * "If Phoenix keep getting the drop on you, use a TAG grenade before entering an area." * " Don't forget to use your medical stims if you're low on health... you have 3 of them so don’t befraid to use them." ''Once More Into The Breach'' * "Good work extracting Kincaide... hopfully this will go just as smoothly. You need to gain access to Kriegeld's computer, download his business files, then upload a trojan so we can follow the money." * "Make your way through the maintance building to get into Kriegeld's accounting office." * "You got more company!" * "Damn it, they were ready for us... be careful moving forward, I have a feeling that won't be the last ambush." * "The storm is getting worse - if you don't get that data soon we won't be able to fly in your ride." * "You got what we needed. Make your way to a rooftop, we'll extact you hot." * "The programs working, hang tight while we copy the data over." * "Download complete, now upload the virus!" * "Virus uploading!" * "It's done!" * "They've disabled the feight elevator, take out The Phoenix and get it moving again." * "You just beat the storm, good work." * " Once we start downloading their data they'll know exactly where you are: stay close and watch each other's backs. Good luck." * "You're almost out of there...the choppers waiting for you on the roof." * "Alright, once you're out of the maintance building, find a way to cross the yard and get to the accounting office. " * "You're almost to the objective." * "Excellent work!" * "Remind me to give you boys a raise." ''The Enemy Of My Enemy...'' * "I'm not wild about helping Booth, but Imogen could be a powerful asset. This time we'll be going in by boat - by approaching from the river we should be able to get past all their gates and get right in the compound. Once we're on site we'll make contact with Imogen." * "Imogen, can you hear me?" * "My people are onsite, where are you?" * "Hang tight, we're on our way." * "Courtyard's clear, get to the motorpool." * "They'll be time for jokes later. Let's get you out of here" * "They're trying to slow you down, you can expect more of these choke points." * " We need both of you to secure Imogen" * "You also have a second objective: Destroy that facility." * "Imogen, you have any ideas on how to take this place out?" * "What if I told you we only had 2 packs of c4." * "And I would agree... then tell you we still only have 2 packs of c4." * "You're father's not the only game in town Imogen." * "We can argue about inventory later, stay focused on the task at hand." * " Why'd that bomb go off early?" * "*sigh* when you're safe, set up a meeting with Booth." * "Get Imogen back to base - we'll check for Valeria's body later. Good work." * "We're clear of the facility, Imogen gun it!" * "Are you kidding me?" * "How could Booth never teach you how to drive a proper car?" * "Get to the extraction point!" * "Well check for Valeria's body later... good work" General * "It's up to you now: kill the remaining Phoenix and wait for backup." * "Take out the remaining enemies, help is on it's way." * "Secure the area so we can bring in back up." * "Once you clear out the enemies we'll bring in reinforcements." * "Operator down!" * "We're out of time... get back to base." * "We missed our window." * "Pull out, the window's closed." * "We missed out shot... come back home, we'll try again later." * "Damn it, we're out of time..." * "We failed..." * "It's over..." * "Operator, what is your status? Again, what is your status?" * "Valeria will answer for this..." * "We were so close..." * "Ah...looking for a challenge eh?" * "Keep trying, you can do this." * "Learn from your previous mistakes - I know you can stop The Phoenix." * "I wouldn't send you out there if I didn't think you could do it." * "Check your sight lines, make sure The Phoenix can't get the drop on you." * "Remember: Teamwork is the key to success. Communicate, and watch each other's backs." * " Don't forget to check the area for supplies, after Lord William's death we're not exactly swimming in resources and I refuse to owe Booth a favor." * "Remember your training and you'll both come home." * "Communicate. Work as a team. It's the only way you're going to survive." Operation Hydra Guardian General * "You up for a little challenge?" * "You have your orders, give em hell" * "Good luck operators" * "You have your orders, stay safe" * "Time to get to work" * "Work together, and you both will survive this" * "Have eachothers backs, its the only way youll be coming home" * "Enemies inbound" * "Stay sharp, showtime" * "I want you both to come home alive, thats an order" * "Remember your training and you'll both make it out of there" * "Hope you two are ready" * "No more wargames, this is the real thing" * "Operation Hydra is depending on you two" * "Show em how its done, operators" * "The coalition taskforce can not fail" * "Operators, the worlds counting on you. No pressure" * "Work as a team, its the only way to survive" * "Theres two of you, and a hell of a lot more of them. Stay alert blabla" * "Playtimes over, this is for real" * "Hope youre ready operators" * "This is no exercise, the stakes are real" * "Time to show the world what the coalition taskforce can do" * "Hope youre both ready" * "Protect the area" * "Its up to you two to hold the line" * "Show them no mercy" * "People put their faith in us, we cant let them down" * "Valerias goons are on the ropes, lets knock them out" * "They have the numbers, but we have the skill" Unused * "The Maghreb is the most contested theatre, we can't let them gain a presence." * "The Maghreb is the most contested theatre, we can't let them gain a presence." (different version) * "This city should be familiar to you." * "This place is becoming a second home." * "The civilian population is behind us, lets prove their trust isn't misplaced." * "I have a feeling this won't be the last time we're here." Category:Character Quotes